1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comic creation apparatus, a comic creation method, and a comic creation program that are suitable for use in the creation of, for example, a comic using a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, comic creation apparatuses configured to, when creating a comic, generate a page by arranging a plurality of frames having preset shapes and to cause a user to change the shapes of the arranged frames have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-38164).
Comic creation apparatuses configured to generate a page by arranging frames specified by a user from among a plurality of frame candidates having different shapes are also available.